In Love With A Stripper
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Jacob never though he would find love after Bella. Then he meet a stripper by the name of Red who has a dark past. Can Jacob help her deal with her live or is it to late? Imprinting Story


**_This Story Containes Abuse, Strippers, Sex, And Love._**

**_Dont Like It Then Dont Read._**

" Red your up next. There is a big crowd tonight so good luck. "

Looking away from the club owner I looked in the mirror at my reflection.

Trying to cover up as much as posable I adjusted the outfit again, as if moving it around was somehow going to magically transform it into something else. I felt myself physically cringed at the out-fit Matthew gave me and I been reduced to wearing.

The outfit I was wearing was ridiculous on so many levels. He insisted it was the only one available, and she could clearly see why. The top consisted of a tight red swirled corset that made her breasts pop out of the top. The bottom was all lace and scarves, revealing all of her legs, some of her ass, and inches of her shoes where 6 inch heels that looked like they could be a murder weapon.

" Oh god Red you look HOT. " I heard Rose say from behind me

Smiling back I tried to stand in the neck breakers they called shoes. Remembering why I had to do this I took a deep breath and smiled at Rose. Walking out the dressing room door I walked past the other girls and to the bar.

" Hey Red, what can I get ya? " Tyberny asked leaning on the bar with a breath taking smile on her face.

" Vodka please. " I said looking around the club at all the people who had their eyes locked on the stage. Feeling a shiver run down my back I felt my fear bost.

Taking the drink from the bar I downed it and felt my eyes water as the strong liquid run down my thoat and burn everything in ts path.

" Dont worry hun, you're going to do great. " Tyberny said giving me a hug that pushed away some of my fears.

Nodding my head I hopped off the bar stole and walked back stage. Standing next to Rose I waited for my name to be called. Hearing the music that signaled my turn I took a deep breath.

**" Now folks you know the Players Club holds many cards. This one is an Ace, An red Ace. Watch the club get burned to the ground! " **the voice called out.

Walking out of stage I heard the cheers from the audience. Taking my position in front of the pole I waited for the song to re-play.

Linkin Park began to blast through the speakers.

_The cycle repeated_  
_As explosions broke in the sky_  
_All that I needed_  
_Was the one thing I couldn't find_  
_And you were there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let me know_

Standing up I ran fingers through my red hair while moving my hips in circles. Holding the pole I squatted down still moving my hips in circles I ignored all the yells and claps I was getting. Holding my head back letting it form a certain behind me I leaned back, arms still holding the pole and wrapped one leg around the pole.

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

Using that one leg that way around the pole I pulled myself up so that I was now on the pole and did a butterfly(1) spinning all the way around the pole as fast as I could. Whipping my hair as I swung I let my hands let go of their death grip around the pole and I was now upside down on the pole, hair touching the ground I circled my hips as I hung.

_The colors conflicted_  
_As the flames, climbed into the clouds_  
_I wanted to fix this_  
_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_  
_And you were there at the turn_  
_Caught in the burning glow_  
_And I was there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let you know_

Leaning side ways I bent my legs so that it looked like my legs where bent like frogs and started to spin around while un-doing my corset leaving a blood-red bra behind. Dripping the idem of clothing to the ground I held onto the pole with my hands and slowly slide down in till my feet touched the ground once more. Walking towards the front of the stage.

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

Dropping to my knees so fast it would have made you think my legs gave out I began to crawl down the runway and swished so that I was on my ass with my back arched running hands through my hair. Flipping over on my stomach I kicked my legs behind me and made an sex face while biting on my finger looking from crowd member to crowd member.

_You told me yes_  
_You held me high_  
_And I believed when you told that lie_  
_I played soldier, you played king_  
_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_  
_You lost that right, to hold that crown_  
_I built you up, but you let me down_  
_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

Smiling I slowly sat up with my legs crossed and took off my bra a strap at a time.

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

Hearing a gasp from my right side I looked to see a man who had sun-kissed skin looking like some one who should be a model looking at me with wide eyes. His friends looks changed from me to him and back and their faces broke out in smiles. Snapping out of what ever phase I was in I stood walking towards the man.

_We're building it up_  
_To break it back down_  
_We're building it up_  
_To burn it down_  
_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

When I was close enuf I pulled him by his hand, dragging him to the stage. When he was fully on the stage I pushed him so that he was laying flat on his back I stood with a foot on either side of his body.

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

Moving my hips from side to side I held on to his knees as I bent forward, ass in the air. Standing up straight I bent my knees so that I was hovering right above him and twisted my hips in a way that would make a snake jealous.

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_  
_And fan the flames_  
_As your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_  
_To burn it to the ground_

As the speakers played the last words I plopped down on top of the man I had pulled to the stage and held my head on his knees as the lights cut off and the crowd went wild.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Walking off the stage and back to the table with my friends I ignored all their smirks and smiles.

" Dude... Teach me! " Collin said looking at me with a look that someone would give a god.

" She was hot. " Quil said.

For some reason when he said this it made my blood boil and my inner wolf howl.

"Dude you're shaking. You need to calm down before you phase." but I couldn't calm down.

"Ok we are leaving." and Embry dragged me out. "What the hell is wrong with you !" he yelled.

Shaking out of his hold I ran hands through my hair. This made me have flash backs of my angle and I quickly removed my hands from my hair.

"I imprinted"

"What ? When ? With who ?"

" The dancer." Embry, Paul, Sam, and Quil's jaws dropped they stood the staring at my silently for a few seconds before they erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny ?" I asked pissed off since this was definitely not a funny situation.

"Your. In. love. With … A STRIPPER ! Like. In. The. Song !" Embry said in between laughs.

" Your kids Mother... Will be a stripper. " Sam said holding his sides from the laugh pain.

" I'm in love with a stripper. " Collin sung as he circled his hips making everybody but me laugh harder.

And I punched him in the face. I wasnt usually an aggressive guy even for a wolf but now was not the time to piss me off.

Shit !

**_(1) Butterfly - Its a move where one of your legs are around a pole while the other is either infront or below you._**

**_Tell me what you think. Review people._**


End file.
